Superman
Superman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. He was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster and first appeared in Action Comics #1 (cover-dated June 1938) and subsequently appeared in various radio serials, newspaper strips, television programs, films, and video games. With this success, Superman helped to create the superhero genre and establish its primacy within the American comic book. Superman's appearance is distinctive and iconic; he usually wears a blue costume, red cape, and stylized red-and-yellow "S" shield-shaped on his chest. This shield is used in a myriad of media to symbolize the character. The origin story of Superman relates that he was born Kal-El of House of El on the planet Krypton, before being rocketed to Earth as an infant by his scientist father Jor-El, moments before Krypton's destruction. Discovered and adopted by a Kansas farmer and his wife, the child is raised as Clark Kent and imbued with a strong moral compass. Very early on he started to display various superhuman abilities, which, upon reaching maturity, he resolved to use for the benefit of humanity through a secret "Superman" identity. Superman resides and operates in the fictional American city of Metropolis. As Clark Kent, he is a journalist for the Daily Planet, a Metropolis newspaper. Superman's love interest is generally Lois Lane, and his archenemy is supervillain Lex Luthor. He is typically a member of the Justice League and close ally of Batman and Wonder Woman. Like other characters in the DC Universe, several alternate versions of Superman have been depicted over the years. Superman is widely considered an American cultural icon. He has fascinated scholars, with cultural theorists, commentators, and critics alike exploring the character's impact and role in the United States and worldwide. The character's ownership has often been the subject of dispute, with Siegel and Shuster twice suing for the return of rights. The character has been adapted extensively and portrayed in radio drama, film, television, theatre and video game by the following actors: Ray Middleton, Bob Holiday, Dean Cain, Tom Welling, George Reeves, Christopher Reeve, Brandon Routh, Henry Cavill, Bud Collyer, Danny Dark, Tim Daly, and George Newbern. Finishers & Signature Moves *'S-5' ( F-5) *'S-Bomb' (Rolling Top Rope Powerbomb Pin) *'Super STO' (Irish Whip Rebound STO) *'Super Sharpshooter/Kriptonian Deathlock' (Sharpshooter) *'S-Splash' (Top Rope Splash) *'Speeding Bullet' (Spear) *'3 Suns of Krypton' (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes) Championships and accomplishments *'TheM4gNation' **TMN BlueTube Championship (1x) *'NoDQ CAW' **NoDQ CAW Championship (5x) **NoDQ International Championship (1x) **NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Link **Royal Rumble Winner **Bragging Rights Tournment Winner **Fourth Triple Crown Winner *'SCAW: Superstars of CAW' **SCAW Championship (3x) **SCAW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with The Green Lantern **SCAW Legends Championship (1x) **Match of Destiny Winner (2009) *'SLAM n JAM' **SnJ Champion (2x) **SnJ North American Champion (1x, Inaugural) **SnJ Tag Team Champion (1x) - with Aquaman **Chaos Theory Match Winner (2010, First) *'Universal Destiny Wrestling' **UDW Universal Champion *'CCW' **CCW World Heavyweight Champion (6x) *'Rip-CAW' **Rip-CAW Championship (1x) Category:SCAW Category:NoDQ Category:SnJ Category:Legendary CAW Category:Multiverse Characters